User talk:Grunny
Hi there! Welcome to the VSTF utility Wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Have spam to report? See the Spam or Report:Spam page. :Spotted vandalism where there is no local admin available? See Report:Vandal. :Have possible Spam and/or Terms of Use violation Wikis to report? See Report:Wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 12:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind Could you replace $('head').append(" "); $('.WikiaArticle').prepend(' '); with $('head').append(" "); $('#content,.WikiaArticle').prepend(' '); in User:Joeyaa/wham.js so that it works with monobook? Joey told me to tell you to do it. -- Azuris(talk) 09:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 00:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems that Dr_Ball_MD is not responding to @add bot in #cvn-wikia-wikidex Could you try to fix that? :3 03:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It's working fine for me. What are you typing in? [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 09:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::I put "@add bot ZBøt" then appears "<+Dr_Ball_MD> Added ZBøt to bots" but it still reporting it. 17:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::See if it still feeds ZBøt now. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 09:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's cool now, thanks. 17:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) A Wiki I Reported Hi Grunny, I reported a Wiki and noticed that this Wiki is not really active so just wanted to let a VSTF member know I did. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 00:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Extra button for Quick Tools (Wham!) Hey Grunny! I was wondering if User:Joeyaa/wham.js could be modified to have one more button. Right now, the button labelled All of the above combines the following functions: * Delete all pages * Rollback all edits * Quick block However, sometimes, you only want to do the first two. So, I was hoping we could add a button that combined only: * Delete all pages * Rollback all edits Would that be possible? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 10:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't test it, but I've added a button at User:Randomtime/wham.js that should do the trick -- RandomTime 11:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That fast?! :O That file is the most complex thing I’ve ever seen. I figured it’d take forever to add the extra button. Thanks! I'm going to give it a try now. — SpikeToronto 11:59, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::UPDATE: I gave it a try and it did something odd. If I remember correctly, even if the miscreant created a page, if others have since edited it, QuickTools will not delete it. Yet, the revised version — with the “Delete+rollback” button — just deleted a page that had been edited by others since the miscreant created it. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 15:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm just wrapping the 2 functions that already exist, I haven't changed the code of the delete or rollback tool, so everything should be the same. -- RandomTime 17:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::That’s what I thought. Thanks for the confirmation. :) — SpikeToronto 20:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Quick Tools (Wham) & Rollback Hey Grunny! I notice that the rollback for User:Joeyaa/wham.js rolls back edits by User:JohnDoe to User:JohnDoe. Normally, rollback will only rollback a user’s edits if it can roll them back to another, different user’s edits. Can this glitch be fixed in QuickTools/Wham? Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 04:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Also, can QuickTools/Wham be altered to permit us to alter the rollback description? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Delimiting QuickTools/Wham! Hey Grunny! It’s the pest again. :P One of the things I like about QuickTools/Wham is how it only operates on those items showing on the rendered contribs page. We can further limit that by specifying a particular namespace, eliminating a namespace, specifying month to go back from, etc. I was wondering if it would be possible to add the ability to specify a starting date forwards, such that the only entries displayed would be those after a particular date or month? This would be especially useful when working with IP edits since it would permit one to focus on a single day or block of edits for especially dynamic IP addresses where it is only one anonymous editor’s edits at that IP address on which one wants to focus. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC)